Amaya
by hyourin-kusabana
Summary: Amaya a 22 year old ninja from the village hidden in the leaves, after returning to konoha after a 'mission' she encounters some old friends whom she has not seen for 10 years since the start of her mission. One of them being The Hatake Kakashi.kakashixoc
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

The blanket of darkness settled upon the vast area of trees naturally, there was no sound, no wind, no birds chirping, nothing. The area was pure darkness, an empty void. The air was chilly and crisp; leaves fell ever silently to the ground, an array of different colours, like a falling rainbow, a dead rainbow. Among this void running footsteps could be heard, a fast moving blur sprinted past carrying with it an air of fear. Pursuing this figure was a number of other shadows, Silent and as fearful as death itself.

'_Damn I have to get away from them bastards! But where?! Where!?'_ thought the first figure. They hopped up into a tall, ancient tree and hid among the remaining leaves that were still glued to its branches. The figure looked on through the leaves as a number of shadows appeared in the clearing below them. _'Shit!' _screamed the figure in their head as they held their breath hoping not to be discovered.

"Where did she go?!" questioned one of the figures dressed in black.

"Oh man boss isn't gonna be happy if he finds out we lost her!" replied another figure covered in black nervously as he breathed shakily.

"Then we need to find her!!!" shouted another figure.

"Need to find who…?" hissed another figure but it came from behind a tree. The woman who was hiding in the tree above the men gave a silent gasp and her eyes widened. _'Shit he's come!'_ she thought clearly terrified.

"Err the girl sir, we err lost her sir" bowed one of the figures as he stood forward. A guttural growl emerged from the feared figure.

"You fool!" He snarled. The figure who stepped forward was suddenly shot back by his throat and up against the tree that the woman was hiding up in. The tree shook a bit causing her to have to grab hold of the trunk. The figure that was hid behind the tree held the man up by his throat.

"What do you mean you lost her!?" he growled.

"Well you see sir we err *cough* we were chasing her and *cough*err we only just recently lost her erm sir*cough*" choked the man, he made no attempts to loosen the hold upon him unless he wished for a painful death.

"Well you need to find her then don't you Kale" whispered the figure as his long tongue licked the side of Kale's face.

"Otherwise I might just let my pets play with you" he chuckled and then turned sharply to the other men "Find her!!" he snarled as he turned to walk away. The woman gasped silently in the tree and turned a bit to make a quick exit but her foot caught a bit of bark causing a slight snap to be heard. _'Oh no, no, no, no' _thought the figure. The man looked up slightly into her tree and smirked slightly.

"She can't have gotten too far away from you fools, especially with the gift I gave to her before she left" laughed the man. The woman glared and grabbed a hold of her neck where a red pulsing light could be seen faintly as she grimaced. The man disappeared into the trees laughing.

"You heard him! Split up and find her!" yelled Kale as he stood up rubbing his neck, "Groups of two. Go! Now!" and with that the group split up and hopefully searched an area far enough away from the figure.

"Kuso!" the woman jumped down from the tree and crouched down, still holding her neck she growled. "I'll kill that bastard one day!" she whispered harshly as she disappeared into the trees, creeping silently, weaving through the trees like an animal on high alert. Her senses heightened as she quivered. Yes she may be frightened. Yes she may be hungry and yes she may be weak. But that kind of animal is always the most dangerous when threatened and no one was going to stop her from reaching her goal, no one.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

'_Konoha, Konoha, where art thou Konoha? ' _thought the woman as she reached a road. The sun was just starting to come up now, and a bird's song could finally be heard. A slight wind blew covering her face with her long hair. As they brushed some leaves out of her dirty hair she looked down at her clothes. 'I really need a bath...' she grimaced. Her black Capri trousers were baggy and ripped at the knees and various other parts. Dirt covered them turning them a mucky, crispy brown and dried blood could be seen. Her black T-shirt held a blood stain on her right but it seemed old and her blue and white trimmed jacket hung around her shoulders loosely, it seemed clean for the most part. She combed her fingers quickly through her waist length hair even in the ponytail, it was a pure black but leaves and dirt clung to the strands. Her dark purple highlights reflected in the sun and her red eyes gleamed as she looked into the distance. They had hardened from all her hard work in life and things she would never forget but they still held that softness when she looked beyond deep in her thoughts. Voicing her thoughts out loud she muttered silently.

"So if I came from over there" she turned around to face the north-east. "Then I need to go" She turned once again to the west. "That way" she nodded her head and continued her walking. As she went down the road, she could hear more birds singing and sighed. "I missed the sound of bird song" she thought out loud as she sighed. _'I wonder if there still trying to find me'_ she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a twig snap to her right. A slight intake of breath alerted her that they were indeed coming for her. _'So they have come'_ she thought, she continued walking along the path towards Konoha. _'If I run...what are the chances of them catching me? It's not impossible but should I risk it?' _Hearing another twig snap to her left she sighed. _'They surely cannot be ninjas if they are as clumsy as this?' _She thought to herself in pity. She sighed. Without warning she disappeared in a flash.

"Shit where did she go!" Shouted a figure as a group of 5 appeared in the road where she previously stood. They looked off towards the way she headed and smirked.

"So she's going to Konoha hmm? Lord Orochimaru will be quite pleased" stated one of the figures. They all looked at each other and laughed before they disappeared.

'_I wonder if they have stopped chasing me yet '_She thought. _' I doubt it I mean this is Orochimaru I'm talking about he won't stop chasing me until he's old and wrinkly, wait he already is.' _she laughed and continued sprinting through the trees, she continued until it was mid afternoon when she saw the gates of Konoha. She smiled _'Finally!' _she thought as she continued the rest of the way walking.

At the guard tower

Two guards were sitting in the tower relaxing around a small round table.

"Got any eight's?" questioned the guard who was sat leaning back in his chair with his feet crossed on the table. "No go fish" replied the other guard whose eyes were drooping ever so slightly, his cards were held in his hands loosely. The other guard growled and chucked his cards onto the table.

"Man this is so boring! Sitting here all day, every day! It isn't even classified as an exciting job!" he growled. The other guard yawned and stretched dropping his cards lightly onto the table and pushing his chair back causing it to scrape along the floor as he stood up and stretched.

"But without us here, intruders or enemy ninja could easily get into the village and strike when we are down and vulnerable to attacks" he stated wisely. The other guard just looked at him blankly.

"Ya know your too smart for your own good, don't you." stated the other guard blankly. The other guard just smirked.

"Yeah I know." replied the guard smugly. The other guard glared at him.

"You annoy me I hope you know that." growled the guard.

"I know, but I just love doing it, because I know that it annoys you Takashi" replied the other guard smugly. Takashi growled.

"I just wish you'd stop it Hira" sighed Takashi. Sudden movement caught his eye and he looked out of the guard towers window. He spotted a dark silhouette heading towards the gates.

"Hey Hira what do you think that it?" Takashi asked pointing towards the figure. Hira walked over and shrugged.

"I don't know but it can't be anyone dangerous cause there just walking out in the open like that." he replied, a slight bit of hope in his eyes. Takashi just looked at him blankly.

"Hira…your doing it again." pointed out Takashi. Hira sweat dropped.

"Gah! Sorry Takashi." Hira laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head lazily. Takashi looked back towards the figure slowly getting closer.

"Do you think we should go and warn the Hokage or do you think that we should wait and confront the figure once they come closer?" questioned Takashi. Hira looked on in thought.

"Well it probably would be wiser to go and speak to the Hokage of this, but I don't see the point in why we should I mean it could just be a villager returning from a neighbouring towns market." Hira thought out loud.

"But if it was a villager who had gone to a neighbouring towns market then don't you think they would have a couple of bags with them full of their items in which they had bought?" questioned Takashi. Hira looked on in thought.

"Hmmm well perhaps they didn't find anything of interest and so didn't buy anything there." stated Hira. Both Takashi and Hira looked on in thought as the figure was getting closer.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until they get here." shrugged Takashi as he lent back into his chair and relaxed. Hira shook his head.

"You know if you lean any farther back you're going to end up slipping." stated Hira as he to sat down.

"Pfft yeah right I'm a skilled ninja there is no way that I wou-" With that sentence he pushed of the table a little too hard and fell backwards off of his chair. Hira peered over the edge of the table, and was about to open his mouth.

"Don't! Even! Think! About! It!" warned Takashi as he lay sprawled out on the floor.

"So much for superior ninja skills." laughed Hira. Takashi jumped up and looked ready to throttle him.

"I warned you Hira!!!" yelled Takashi as he leapt over the table and tackled the other ninja to the ground.

"Whoa Takashi I didn't think that you flowed that way!" laughed Hira on the floor. Takashi growled and stood up as he heard a tapping on the gate.

"It looks like our guest has finally arrived, be glad they did otherwise." Takashi made a throat slitting movement with his index finger across his throat, directing it towards Hira. Hira just laughed and stood up, following Takashi down the stairs towards the gates that led into Konoha.

She approached the large gates which were slowly getting bigger every passing minute as she drew closer. _'I'm almost home!" _she thought as she reached the gate to hear the sound of laughter, she rapped on the gate slow and steady. She heard approaching footsteps as two figures started to descend down the staircase, the first having a scornful look on his face whilst the other was laughing.

"State your purpose" asked the first figure in a gruff yet gentle voice. The second stood slightly behind him still chuckling every so often.

"I'm here to see the Hokage." She stated hoping that they would let her in. The guard who she first spoke to her gave her a careful look before looking back at the chuckling guard.

"Hey Hira do you think we should let her through to see the Hokage?" asked the guard. Hira looked up and gave her a once over, not seeing any threat from the girl he gave a slight nod.

"I think she is trustworthy enough to be let through Takashi, after all she doesn't seem to posses any weapons on herself." replied Hira to Takashi. Takashi nodded and headed back into the tower to crank the lever. The woman stood slightly hunched with her arms crossed as she waited patiently besides the guard named Hira. _'Ha! If only they knew!' _She smirked. Hira looked over towards her.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what brings you to Konoha?" he questioned. The girl looked up towards him. It was now she finally realised what he looked like and how he somehow looked familiar to her. He wore the traditional chunin/jounin jacket over a black t-shirt, underneath that a fish net shirt could be slightly seen in the opening of his t-shirt by his collar bone. He wore a pair of Black caprice that were bandaged mid thigh, a kunai holster was strapped to his right leg. He wore a pair of black ninja sandals and a black pair of gloves occupied his hands. His hair was short, spiky and brown tipped with white. His head band wrapped around his left arm with the Konoha symbol attached to it. His eyes which were a dark blue twinkled with mischief and curiosity.

"So…what brings you here?" he questioned again snapping the girl out of her thoughts. She looked up at him and thought of an answer.

"Just business with the Hokage, I haven't been here for awhile so I need to sort a few things out before I begin again." she answered. Hira looked at her and smiled he was about to say something but just then the gates gave a loud groan as they started to open. A ray of light shone out through the gap blinding the girl momentarily before she adjusted to the light. She gasped, Konoha still looked as beautiful as ever, the cobble stone streets, the roads lined with houses or small apartments, at the moment a market was on and so the streets were full with shoppers. The trees looked as green as ever and the flowers swayed in the breeze.

"Beautiful isn't it?" questioned Hira. The girl didn't show any signs of hearing him.

"It hasn't changed at all" she sighed. "I'm glad." she turned to Hira and smiled a full blown smile showing off all of her pearly white teeth.

"Thanks for waiting with me whilst the gates opened, I appreciate it" with that she walked into the village disappearing into the crowd. Hira just stared after her before the gates closed again.

"Dude! You reeled your line out then and caught a big one!" Shouted Takashi down the stairs. Hira looked at him and glared; Takashi just smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Nice one Hira!" Hira just sighed and shook his head.

"Hey Takashi fancy another game of cards?" questioned Hira as he ran up the stairs. "Your on Lover boy!" yelled Takashi. A thump and a thud could be heard.

"Damn it Hira!" shouted Takashi. A laugh could be heard.

"I warned you Takashi not to swing to far back on your chair!" he laughed.

Within The Village with the Girl

The girl wandered around the village taking in her surroundings _'Man nothing's changed at all '_she thought. All of a sudden she heard a growl. Her eyes widened as she looked around frantically trying to find the source _'No! They didn't send that mutt after me did they?'_She thought worriedly as she scanned the crowded area. She heard the growl once again but this time it sounded closer to her and louder. _'Where is it coming from!' _she thought pulling out a kunai. A few people turned to her and backed off in fright as she began to turn around looking for the source of the growling. She heard it again except this time it was much louder. _'What then? where…' _she blushed as she realized it was her own stomach growling, she put her kunai away and turned around and sweat dropped, a number of people had backed off away from her, many older women hurrying their children away probably saying things like "stay away from that person she's demented" or "That's what you call a crazy person sweetie" The girl chuckled nervously and scratched the side of her head slowly edging away from the departing crowd. She sighed when she reached a corner and lent against the wall. _'Although the town hasn't change the people certainly have, they used to all be so caring, I wonder what happened.' _She slowly got up from the wall and stretched.

"Well I guess it's time to go and meet with the Hokage" she thought aloud. She searched the buildings until she spotted the biggest one with the kanji for fire on it. _'Ah ha!'_

She thought, found it. With that she made her way through the streets towards the building. After 15 minutes of fast walking she finally arrived at the building. She looked for the door and found it to her right, she climbed the stairs that led to the door and she put her hand out to turn the knob but was surprised to find that someone else was coming out. She moved to side as man clad in the ANBU uniform stepped out, his mask was that of a wolf and his silver hair was spiked up at an angle. He turned slightly towards her and nodded before he disappeared in a flash. The girl blinked _'what just happened?' _she thought confused. She shrugged before heading into the office through the now open door. She sighed in relief when she walked into the air conditioned room; she looked around and noticed that there was a black leather couch located against the far right wall with a coffee table and a potted green plant. A desk lay just a bit in front of her where a secretary sat filing her nails and looking over a number of files in a manilla folder, looking relatively bored as her glasses slid off her nose a bit every second before she would slide them back again only for them to start slipping down again when she leans forward slightly. The girl walked up to her and coughed slightly. The secretary looked up and put her filing nail down.

"How may I help you?" She droned as if she wanted to be anywhere than here in this office filing paper work.

"I'm here to see the Hokage if he is available" she answered back. The secretary sighed and stood up, heading over to a filing cabinet she opened the second draw form the top and looked through the number of files, the girl stood leaning against the desk tapping her fingers slightly. The secretary finally finding what she was looking for came back over to the desk and sat down. She opened the folder and pulled out a form.

"Could you please sign here, here and here please" she said bored putting crosses where the girl was supposed to sign.

"Erm why?" She questioned as she picked up a pen. The secretary rolled her eyes at the girl, the girl guessing because she has to answer this question at least 5 times a day.

"It's just a matter of security and so if you try anything to assassinate the Hokage then we can lock you up or possibly sign you a death warrant" she stated clicking her tongue. The girl gulped and nodded signing the paper.

"If you would take a seat over on the couch then I shall call you when the Hokage is ready to speak with you" suggested the secretary as she went back to filing her nails.

"Erm Ok…thanks?" the girl walked away from the secretary and sat on the leather sofa, well more like sunk into the squelching material, she sank into the back of the sofa, her legs slightly raised. _'Hmm well I suppose if I'm waiting for a while I'm at least comfy '_she thought with a sweat drop. She sat in that position for what seemed forever, she looked away embarrassed when the same ANBU man she met coming in walked past her with his squad, although their faces were covered she knew that they must have been laughing at her 'misfortune'. They walked up to the secretary and the girl assumed that there offer to go and speak with the Hokage was declined for they walked over to a corner in the room and just hovered around there and started a hushed conversation. The girl attempted to sit up but failed miserably, she noticed from the corner of her eye the silver haired ANBU kept on glancing towards her. This made her feel a little uncomfortable for she was supposed to be a ninja herself and she couldn't get herself out of the death trap. She sighed _'oh how dismal I must look right now'_ she thought. She noticed the secretary looked towards her and nodded her head.

"You may go in to see the Hokage now." She said. The girl nodded and 'attempted' to 'smoothly' get up out of the back of the couch, after a good few failed attempts the girl finally managed to tumble out of the couch, standing up and brushing herself off she used as much pride as had left to hold up her head a walk into the Hokages office.

"Erm the Hokage is the other way" stated the secretary in a bland voice. The girl abruptly stopped and pivoted on her foot heading in the opposite direction.

"Pfft I knew that" replied the girl as she walked past the ANBU, she tried not to make any eye contact as they watched her every step until she disappeared around the corner. She let out a breath. "I totally embarrassed myself then" she sighed again. "Well may as well get this over and done with" she stated as she stood straight and knocked on the Hokages door. She heard a gruff reply of "Come in" and so she turned the knob of the door and entered, closing the door softly. She looked to the man sat at the desk in the centre of the room and smiled, '_Sarutobi…_' she thought. She chuckled silently to herself and bowed.

"Hokage-Sama, it has been awhile" she stated as she stood straight once again. The Hokage looked at her and smiled.

"Amaya! You finally return!" he replied, happiness evidence in his voice. Amaya smiled.

"Of course I have Hokage-Sama, that little mission could not stop me" stated Amaya as she tried to forget all of the terrifying incidents that had occurred during the course of her mission by smiling a bright smile. The Hokage chuckled.

"So have you greeted anyone yet upon your arrival?" asked the Hokage as he returned to sitting down pulling out a long brown pipe and beginning to puff away at it. Amaya eyed the pipe before answering.

"I met the guards, they are quite the characters, but other than that no, noone who I knew." She sighed. The hokage nodded.

"Takashi and Hira are quite the oddballs" laughed the Hokage. "Im surprised you did not recognise Hira" stated the Hokage. Amaya looked to be in deep thought, then a spark of recognition sparked upon her face.

"Oh My God!! That was Hira! Holy Shit!" shouted Amaya, then seemingly realizing that she was talking to the Hokage she mumbled a quick apology whilst blushing bright red.

The Hokage laughed and nodded.

"Yes, you two were inseparable when you were younger, when you were gone longer than the mission was supposed to be he attempted to go himself and tried numerous times to go, so we put him as a gate keeper so that he could keep an eye out for you but also so that he was constantly watched" the Hokage sighed. Amaya looked away guiltily.

"I didn't even tell him I was going, and he worried so much for me." she looked down to the floor.

"I wonder if he realized it was you who walked through the gates, hmm I think that he may be at the ramen store now." thought the Hokage aloud smirking slightly beneath the rim of his hat. He heard the screeching of a chair and the door opening and closing. He smiled.

"Heh, kids." he thought puffing out a ring of smoke before continuing with the reports he was previously looking through.

Amaya zoomed through the hallways of the Hokages mansion, she came to the reception area she was previously and noticed that the ANBU were still there but did not even give them a second glance as she was running so quickly.

"Wait!!" she heard. She screeched to a halt and saw the secretary standing up.

"You need to sign these forms before you leave." stated the secretary going to get the forms. Amaya sighed.

"Oh man do I have to?! I have to get somewhere!" yelled Amaya. The secretary glared at her and if possible worked at an even slower pace looking for the forms. Amaya tapped her fingers on the desk getting more aggravated each second. Im sure the ANBU realized that she was getting pissed because when the Hokage called for them they jumped at the opportunity and walked 'slowly' down the hallway trying to look cool.

"That is it!" yelled Amaya 10 minutes later when the secretary was still looking for the papers, the secretary glanced up briefly before going back to her 'search'.

"Im leaving!" yelled Amaya as she zoomed out of the air conditioned room and into the hot, sunny afternoon. She ran as fast as she could through the streets of Konoha trying not to hit anyone or knock anyone flying. When she spotted the ramen stand she slowed down and casually lifted the curtain to the stall, she looked around lazily although on the inside she was screaming insults of bloody murder. She searched the restaurant looking for any sign of her friend Hira. _'Brown hair with white tips, can't be that hard to spot, can it?' _she thought as she sighed sadly when she realized he was not there. She heard a cough and turned to her right to spot… "Hira!" she yelled in glee as she ran up to him. Hira looked slightly surprised but then chuckled slightly, his eyes practically glowing.

"Hey there! What brings you here?" he questioned as he slurped up some ramen.

"Hira, its me Amaya!" she yelled. Hira's eyes widened as he choked on the ramen that was in his mouth. Amaya gasped and repeatedly hit his back whilst Hira reached for his glass of water taking huge gulps before slamming it down onto the table sending splatters along the table.

"What!?" he yelled in shock. Amaya grinned and rubbed the back of head.

"Its been a long time eh?" she said nervously. She was suddenly brought into a bone crushing hug.

"Is it really you Amaya?" questioned Hira not looking up from the place where his head was on her shoulder. Amaya smiled softly.

"Yeah, it's me Hira." She whispered. She felt Hira start to shake silently and she heard low whines. Amayas eyes widened when she realized that he was crying.

"Amaya, it thought I'd lost you especially when I didn't get to say good bye or anything because of that big stupid argument" he whispered softly whilst Amaya rubbed his back.

"Yeah" Laughed Amaya gently. "What was the argument about again?" she asked laughing. Hira looked up slightly but not completely, only so his eyes were showing.

"I'm…not so sure myself" he replied before his head went back to her shoulder.

"I missed you so much Amaya." he cried. Amaya looked at him, tears slowly pouring out of her eyes whilst she hugged the boy back.

"I missed you to Hira" she replied as she gripped a hold of his vests material wallowing in happiness and sadness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**10 years ago**

It was a gloomy day in Konoha. The clouds covered the sun and were a dark grey. The rain poured down from the heavens soaking everyone who was unlucky enough to be stood in it. Unfortunately that was nearly the whole of Konoha, mostly those who were shinobi. Each wore a look of sadness on there usually emotionless faces. A group of young shinobi stood at the front of the large mass of shinobi talking quietly.

"It's a shame…" said one of them, she wore a black dress, the typical dress code for a female shinobi when attending a funeral. The other few nodded.

"I feel so sorry for Amaya-chan" whispered another girl who wore the same clothes. A boy with silver hair in which was at an angle grunted in reply, he wore the male outfit in which was worn at funerals, but wore a black mask that pulled up and covered his face up to the top of his nose below his eyes. He looked to the boy standing next to him. He stood of staring into space.

"Hira…" he asked, his voice was that of a young teenager although his voice was slightly breaking. Hira turned to look at the boy next to him who had called his name, tears hung at the corners of his eyes.

"Kakashi…why did they have to go, now Hira is all alone and…and, it pains me to see her how she was when she heard the news it was so heartbreaking to see her like that Kakashi! Why did they have to go and die after their promises!!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face. Kakashi stared at the boy next to him, his eyes took a slightly gentler look as he patted the boys shoulder.

"She has you now Hira, she has all of us, she will never truly be alone." whispered Kakashi as he and Hira looked towards the gravestone where two pictures were laid out. One of a man who looked to be in his late thirties, he had a bright smile on his face and was adorned in the traditional ANBU uniform, his mask was placed to the side of his head so his brown hair was sticking out slightly looking scruffy but suiting him none the less. His eyes a dark red colour. The other picture was of a woman who looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties. She held a gentle smile on her face as she looked at the camera. Her long black hair was pulled into a bun and her red/purple eyes shined with happiness. She too wore the ANBU uniform, a swords hilt could be seen on her back in the picture. Her mask was placed on top of her head, her fringe hung to the left of her face. Many flowers had been placed in front of there pictures on the memorial stone. Kakashi sighed as it brought back memories from when he had to attend his team mates funerals and his fathers. Why was the life of a shinobi so difficult. Hira looked to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, do you know where Amaya is?" he asked, his voice gentle as a tired look adorned his face as the rain poured down still, no signs of it stopping. Kakashi shook his head, water sprayed of slightly.

"Sorry Hira I haven't, not since when she was told…" he trailed off knowing that Hira knew what he was talking about. Hira looked down at the ground.

"I hope she's ok" he whispered staring at the sky, the rain dropping down onto his face. Kakashi also looked up. _'Amaya…'_

**With Amaya**

Amaya in her dark room, the curtains were drawn closed as she sat on her bed silently weeping. _'why!?'_she sobbed in her head. _'why did they have to leave me alone'_she screamed in her head. She looked at the picture that she held in her hand. It was of a group of three the two older people from the photos at the memorial service, and a little girl stood between her. Her black hair hung down to her shoulders and she held a bright goofy smile on her face, her red eyes sparkled in glee. You could tell that the two people stood behind her were her parents for she had the woman's hair and the mans eyes. _'why did you leave me alone in this world to suffer!'_she yelled in her mind. She glared at the picture releasing it from her grip and chucking it at the wall opposite her with a scream of rage, glass shards went everywhere. As if suddenly realizing what she had done she gasped and scurried to the now smashed picture frame. She crawled through all the shards of glass and pulled the picture out of the smashed picture frame gently. Her legs and hands were shredded due to the sharp edges of the glass but she did not seem to mind, she was numb to all physical harm for her mentally she was weeping, her insides were slowly being torn apart.

"Im sorry mother, father…" she whispered as her index finger stoked their faces on the picture. "I, I just don't know what to do anymore." she wept. "I have never felt so alone…" she sobbed as she collapsed to the floor crying her heart out. "Why did you have to go on that mission, you knew it was dangerous, so why!?" she yelled as she cried herself to sleep.

_**~Dream~**_

_The little girl laughed as she ran around the garden, her friend Hira chasing after her._

"_Im going to get you Amaya! You cant get away from me and my expert ninja skills!" he yelled as he tackled her to the ground. Amaya couldn't stop laughing as Hira tickled her._

"_Hira! Hira stop it now!" she yelled gasping for breath as he literally tickled her to death. Hira laughed._

"_No way Amaya-chan! Not until you shout Hokage!" he laughed. Amaya laughed tears streaming out of her eyes._

"_Ok, Ok I give! Hokage!" She yelled as Hira seized his tickling. They suddenly heard laughter behind them. They both looked up and Amaya shouted with joy._

"_Mother! Father!" she yelled as she got up after Hira removed himself and ran to hug them._

"_Hey sweetie" said her mother as she hugged her back, a gentle smile placed on her face. Amaya released her mother and ran to her father who picked her up and swung her around. Her father chuckled._

"_Man even if your 11 you still act like a little kid don't you" he laughed. Amaya pouted._

"_Actually im coming up to twelve in a few days!" she stuck her tongue out as her father placed her back down onto her feet. _

"_Oh really now?" both her parents said shocked. Amaya nodded proudly folding her hands._

"_I may be a chunin now, and have a lot of missions but I think I can remember when my own birthday is thank you very much" she stated proudly pointing to her ninja headband that was tied around her forehead. Her parents laughed. _

"_Well I don't know, I mean me and your mother are ninjas and are also very busy." said her father. Her mother gave him a look._

"_Hiro, you cant even remember what you had for breakfast." replied her mother. Hiro looked at her and smiled._

"_Who would when someone has someone as beautiful as you in front of them." he replied slyly. Amayas mother blushed and turned away as Hiro wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her. Hira and Amaya looked away._

"_Ewwwwwww!" they yelled as they covered each others eyes. Amayas parents laughed and pulled away from each other._

"_Come on Amaya in the house now, say bye to Hira" her mother told her. Amaya looked at Hira._

"_I'll see you tomorrow Hira" she stated as she high fived him. Hira laughed. _

"_OK then Aya-chan" he laughed and walked away. Amaya smiled and followed her parents into the house._

"_Amaya, could you sit down please." asked her father seriously. Amaya looked at him confused and sat down at the comforter in their living room. _

"_Im not in any trouble am I, cause putting those worms in old Mr-" she was cut off by her mother._

"_No, no dear your not in any trouble we just…have to tell you something…" she said looking emotionless but Amaya could see some sadness deep in her eyes and a hint of regret. Amaya was starting to worry now._

"_Mother, father wha-?" she was cut off once again but this time by her father who sat down across from her besides her mother._

"_Amaya!! Listen please, we, the Hokage is sending me and your mother on a mission." he started. Amaya went to open her mouth but her fathers hand stopped her. _

"_It isn't any ordinary mission, we are to infiltrate Orochimarus base, but, we are most likely not to come back alive." stated her father looking Amaya straight in the eyes._

_Amaya was to shocked to form any sounds from her mouth._

"_We leave tonight" stated her mother quietly. Amaya was still in shock. Her parents mouths started moving but she couldn't hear anything. 'Amaya' she heard, the world started to shake. 'Amaya!' the voice became sterner as the world shook more. She started to get dragged away from her parents figures. 'Amaya!!' yelled the voice._

_**~End dream~**_

Amaya awoke startled to see she was now laying in someone's lap, she looked up to see Hira staring down at her, concern written all over his face.

"Amaya are you alright?" he asked gently. She looked up at him and her eyes widened slightly as she started to cry again, Hira pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her shushing her and cooing soft words to her.

"Amaya shh its ok, everything will be fine" Hira whispered to her. At this Amaya violently pushed him away from her and crawled away through the glass shards still on the floor, Hira noticed all of the blood all over her now and his eyes widened.

"Amaya-" he started reaching out a hand.

"No! get away! Nothing will be ok ever again! There gone, there never coming back, how will everything be ok when there never coming back!" she screamed at him her hands balled into fists. Hira looked shocked.

"Amaya you have us, you have me" he whispered trying to get closer to her. She glared at him.

"No, I have no one." she replied deadly. Hira recoiled before he stood up in anger.

"Im trying to help you!" he yelled. Amayas eyes widened slightly before they returned to there glare.

"Don't help me I don't need any help!" she yelled back. Hira took a step towards her.

"Why pity yourself! People have it worse than you! Some people are born without ever knowing there parents! Some people don't have any family at all! it's the life of a shinobi, the worlds a harsh place in these times so you better get used to it! Buck up and pull yourself out of the gutter! Your not a pathetic little girl anymore, you're a shinobi! A chunin, you lead squads people are going to look up to you so get a grip!" yelled Hira back. Amaya looked a little taken back. But her anger boiled.

"Get out…" she whispered looking to the floor. Hira did not move. "Get. Out…" she said once again, but Hira still did not move. "Get! Out!!" she screamed as she slapped him across the face, tears pouring out of her eyes. Hira looked up at her, his eyes shadowed by his bangs, a red mark slowly appearing on his face, glowing In the dark, along with a few blood smudges from her cuts. Wet trails could be seen flowing down his cheeks before he turned heel and walked out of there. Amaya gasped and collapsed to the floor sobbing once again.

"Good" she gasped. "Its, its better that he hates me rather than he still be close to me" she told herself. "That way…he wont get hurt" she whispered still sobbing.

**A few days later**

Amaya walked the streets of Konoha, an expressionless mask on her face. After much thinking she had finally come to a conclusion of what she was to do. She walked at a steady but fast pace ignoring all the looks she got, she was wearing her chunin outfit but had her mother and fathers ANBU masks clasped onto a belt on either side of her trousers. She got questioning glances but kept her head up and continued walking. She came to the memorial stone and stood and stared at it, her eyes glazed over slightly but then she turned on her heel and walked away. Walking past the ramen stand she noticed Kakashi and Hira eating Ramen, well more likely eating the stand out. She walked straight on past even when they looked up and noticed her walking by. Hira looked surprised and made to get up to follow Amaya but by the time he was up she had gone. His face clearly showed sadness and regret. Amaya continued walking until she reached the Hokages building, walking in she walked straight into the Hokages office. Sarutobi sat in the chair staring out of the window, he looked towards the door when he heard it open slightly. He stood up.

"I knew you'd come Amaya" he greeted sadly, he sighed. "I guess you've come to do 'that' then?" he asked he looked at her and saw her nod. "Very well Amaya I shall set up a squad for you to take and-" he was cut off.

"No Hokage-sama! I shall be doing this mission alone!" she said sternly. The Hokage looked at her for a good few minutes.

"If you a certain you can do this alone" he replied. She nodded once again. The Hokage sat back down. "Ok then Amaya, but I hope you realize just how dangerous this mission is." he said once again looking at her.

"Of course Hokage sama, it must be because…" she trailed off looking to the side. The Hokage looked at her sadly.

"Amaya-" she cut him off.

"When do I leave Hokage-sama?" she asked. The Hokage remained silent for a few moments.

"Straight away" he replied. "But you may say a few goodbyes if you-"

"I have none to say good bye to" and with that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The Hokage sighed, the poor child.

Amaya ran through the streets of Konoha, her pack already on her back, she was headed straight towards the Konoha gates, nothing could stop her. She ran for a good few minutes and when she could finally see the gates clearly she ran even faster. She passed by a number of trees where Kakashi and Hira were sat. They looked up in question when a blur passed them. Hira recognized who it was.

"Amaya?" he questioned to himself. Kakashi looked at him.

"Are you sure it was her?" he asked. Hira nodded and stood up.

"I wonder where she's go-" his eyes widened in recognition. "Shit!" he yelled as he made his way after her, Kakashi stood up and followed.

"Hira where are you going!?" he yelled over the wind since they were running so fast.

"She's leaving the village!" he yelled, worry clearly etched onto his features. Kakashi's eye widened. _'What!' _he thought. By the time they made it to the village. They were too late.

"No…" whispered Hira, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He fell to his knees.

"We were to late." he whispered, leaves blowing past his face. "We, we failed" he whispered falling to his hands as he sobbed. "Damn it!" he yelled as he punched the ground forming a small crater the size of his fist. Kakashi looked the way that Amaya had ran off to. _'Be safe Amaya…'_


	4. Chapter 3

**Gyah!! I know I know it's been GOD knows how long since I updated any of my stories but thanks to an unknown person who technically bribed me over the internet I'm writing this so they'll continue there awesome story! But EVIL I tell you!!!EVIL!! *sigh*....Anyway! Thank you to my single reviewer I basically worship you right now...*cough* Anyways hopefully I havn't freaked you out too much XD Thanks for reading this if you are and enjoy!**

* * *

After a rather emotional meeting with Hira, Amaya and Hira sat down and talked and joked for hours as if nothing had happened, but there was still a tension in the air. After Amaya successfully avoided the topic of her mission the two bid their goodbyes and headed there different directions. Amaya's mind drifted back to the past few minutes and smiled.

* * *

_Amaya and Hira walked out of the ramen shop laughing about how Hira had somehow gotten a noodle stuck up the old man's nose when he choked due to something Amaya had said._

"_Hahahaha but did you see the look on his face? I'm never gonna forget that! He was like ahhh ahhha ahhh I can't even say it without laughing and now my stomach hurts..." Hira whined._

_Amaya giggled and nodded her head in agreement. Soon the laughter died down and silence settled around them. Hira shuffled and coughed slightly drawing Amaya's attention._

"_Erm Amaya I was wondering...Do you have anywhere to stay or..." Hira's sentence was left hanging as he shuffled and looked at Amaya shyly. Amaya giggled in her head and smiled gently at Hira._

'_He's just like a kid.' She thought before deciding to answer Hira's question._

"_Erm yeah I was actually planning on moving back into my par-my old house. Ya know tidy it up a bit after all these years." Hira nodded and shuffled once again before embracing Amaya in a bone crushing hug._

"_Man I can just –gasp- feel the love today!" She gasped out. Hira loosened his grip a tiny bit but didn't let go._

"_I missed you so much Amaya! I'm so sorry about what happened bu-! Hira was cut off by Amaya wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tightly._

"_It's Ok Hira, You didn't have to apologize. There was never anything for you to be sorry about." She whispered into his chest. His heart beat was racing and Amaya smiled._

"_If anything I should be the one apologizing to you for being so cruel and then just up and leaving I'm-"This time Amaya was cut off by Hira gently shaking her._

"_Amaya you have nothing to apologize about either! You were upset! And even though I don't exactly know the real reason why you left..." Amaya looked to the side guiltily as a breeze blew her hair. "I'm just glad you're back..." He whispered. Amaya looked at him and saw him smiling at her. Amaya broke into a full out grin and jumped Hira in a huge bear hug._

"_Welcome home Amaya."_

"_Thanks Hira...It's good to be back."_

* * *

Amaya smiled and looked up at the star filled sky. She wondered who already knew she was back and who didn't. _'I should try and find everyone tomorrow.' _She thought. _'Anko, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Genma...Kakashi...' _She smiled at the thought of the last name. _'I wonder how he's doing now...'_ Turning down a side street she stopped in front of a large gate. The gate itself was a brown worn out mahogany and was starting to splinter slightly. Amaya sighed thinking of what 'joy' the task of replacing it would be, that is even if she was going to replace it. Pushing open the gate she stepped into the overgrown garden and grimaced at all the weeds that had overgrown throughout the years. _'Thorns and creepy crawlies here I come' _She sighed _'I may be a ninja but anything with more than 2 legs and I'm running in the opposite direction.' _Hacking her way through the grass she made it onto the buildings porch. The building itself looked fairly looked after but most of the shoji doors were ripped and broken and weeds grew through the floorboards.

"Oh man if this is what the outside looks like I can't wait for the dust and...-Shivers- cobwebs...inside." She gulped and ran her fingers through her ponytail. Slowly and carefully she reached her fingers out to open the door. Just as she was about to open the door it shot open on its own and a hand grabbed a hold of Amaya causing her to scream. She grabbed a hold of the persons hand and flung them nimbly over her shoulder into the overgrown grass leaving a body shaped imprint from where they fell. Breathing deeply to calm herself Amaya took up her defensive pose ready to strike again if need be. A groan could be heard from within the shrubbery.

"Ah I see that your youthfulness has not changed Amaya!" came a voice from the grass. Amaya dropped her stance and visibly deflated. _'You have got to be kidding me...'_ She thought in dismay. From within the body shaped imprint came a rather large green blur as they came to stand in front of Amaya.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you..." She looked at the man in front of her before looking away as his smile blinded her. "Gai...but erm how did you know I was back?" She questioned. Gai let out a loud obnoxious laugh.

"Hahahaha your youthfulness helped me to find you!" Amaya looked at him in confusion waiting for an explanation.

...

...

...

...

"Ok well erm thanks for stopping by Gai but I was just about to start cleaning the house and what not ya know boring stuff!" Gai kept smiling at her causing Amaya to start sweating profusely.

"Nonsense! The more of us youthful people who work the quicker it will be done!!" He announced before running back into the house.

"Ah wait...Oh forget it." She muttered.

"If I cannot clean all these floors in 30 minutes then I shall run 100 laps around Konoha on my hands!!" Could be heard from somewhere in the house. Amaya sighed before trudging into the house. The first room she came to was the room that used to be the eating area. She looked around taking in all the dust and to see what damage there was. The small table that was used to eat at was stood only on 3 legs and where the fourth leg was missing the whole table tipped. The cushions were flat against the floor and covered in dust. Picking up a couple of pillows she took them outside and dropped all but one. Grabbing onto it firmly she hit it up against a wall. A cloud of dust escaped causing her to hack uncomfortably. After the dust died down she repeated this process with the rest of the pillows and was soon done. Walking up onto the porch once again she dropped the pillows and headed back in. Looking at the end of the table she noticed some broken China and picked it up chucking it into a pile in the corner of the room. Walking back towards the table she heard a creak beneath her.

"Wha-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she fell through the floor.

"Amaya what's wrong?!" Shouted Gai as he ran into the room with a cloth in his hand. Looking around the room confused he saw no sign of her.

"Down here!" She yelled holding her hand up out of the hole. Gai walked up to her and stopped at the edge peering down at her.

"What exactly are you doing down there?" He asked. Amaya gave him a blank look. "Well it doesn't matter! I guess seen as you are down there you can clean all those spider webs from down there." Amaya's eyes widened and she looked around her stiffly. Sure enough the whole area was covered in webs.

"Oh...My...God..." She whispered. Feeling something drop onto her shoulder she didn't bother to look.

"Gai what did you drop on my shoulder?" She questioned still looking at the webs.

"Nothing, why?" He questioned as he peered back over the hole.

"Then what...?" Slowly turning her head she came face to face with eight eyes and a pair of pincers. She looked at it blankly before opening her mouth.

"GAI GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!! NOW! OH MY GOD! GETITOFF! GETITOFF! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! NO GAI OFF NOT ON MY HEAD GET IT OFF!!!"

* * *

Gai and Amaya were finished dusting down the eating area, hallways and the kitchen of the bottom floor. Amaya of course not going anywhere near the eating room again once she was out.

"_There is no way I am going within 10 metres of that horrid place!" _She had shouted at Gai. The floors were all cleaned too and after Gai had cried saying that he had not finished in the time of 30 minutes but instead 32 minutes and 52 seconds he ran off to do his 'laps' leaving Amaya to clean the rest of the house in peace. Amaya was about to walk into the living room when a thought suddenly hit her.

"What the Hell was Gai doing in my house in the first place!?"

* * *

Amaya sat in the living room on the floor. She had finished tidying the whole bottom floor and was having 5 minutes peace to think. Her mind started to wander. Being back in this house brought back many memories. One particular fond one happened in this very room. She smiled at the thought.

* * *

_Amaya trudged up the street slowly kicking a stone as she went along. With a pout on her face she sighed. 'Not even one...' she thought to herself. 'Oh come on Amaya get a grip! If they can't even remember your birthday then they're not your true friends.' She sighed sadly again. 'But they were my only friends.' Coming to a stop outside of a big mahogany gate she placed her hand against it feeling the cool smoothness. Not a single splinter was on its well looked after frame. She pushed against the frame and stepped through the gap closing it behind her with a bang. Turning around she saw a flicker of a shadow move swiftly into the house. _

"_What the..." narrowing her eyes she took a step forward stepping onto the path leading up to the house in front of her. Reaching the porch she stepped up and peered around the slightly ajar door. Seeing the house in total darkness put her in high alert. Sliding the door open a bit more a streak of light entered the house making all of the dust particles visible floating through the air. Silence greeted her ears which was even more suspicious. Opening the door fully eerie shadows cast across the hard wood floors hiding parts of the house in darkness. Stepping into the house she pulled a kunai out of her pouch and held it up in front of her face searching the room for any signs of danger. She saw the shadow flicker across the room and out through a slightly open door to the left once again. Trailing behind it she heard whispered voices in the room. Stepping into the room she took in the sight around her. Decorations hung on the walls and balloons hung in each corner of the room. A banner hung in the room saying 'Happy birthday Amaya!' Looking to the middle of the room I noticed there was a gathering. A 10 year old Hira and Kakashi stood bickering as Amaya's parents stood off to the side watching._

"_She's here Kakashi she's here! What do we do?!Whatdowedo! Whatdowed-WHACK! Ow Jesus Kakashi what was that for!?"_

"_Where by was she baka-Hira?" asked an irritated Kakashi._

"_She was right out-"_

"_Erm guys? What are you doing?" questioned Amaya. Everyone froze at her voice and slowly turned around._

"_Hehehe...surprise...?" stated Hira hesitantly. Amaya's eyes widened._

"_But I thought-You-Huh-Wha? I'm so confused!?" She thought grabbing her hair in fistfuls. Her mother laughed and walked up to her taking a hold of her hands gently and untangling them from her hair._

"_Hahaha don't fret about it sweetie. Kakashi and Hira put this together, obviously it didn't go quite as planned-"_

"_Yeah about that...could you just step back outside for a sec?" –Whack- "Damn it Kakashi!"_

"_Anyway as I was saying, they put this together for you cause they thought it would be nice, there even inviting all the other ninja teams over and..." Amaya drowned out her mother's speech._

'_They did all this? For me?' Her eyes started to water and she tilted her head down hiding her face behind her black bangs. She sniffled as she felt the first splashes of water fall down her cheeks._

"_Neh! Neh! Is Ama-chan crying? Ahhh she doesn't like it Kakashi! What are we gonna do!" –Whack- "Gah stop that Kakashi your ruining my brain!"_

"_Meh you could have fooled me..." A choked laugh came from Amaya._

"_I thought you'd both forgotten, I mean you both ignored me today so I thought-"A hand was placed on her shoulder._

"_Bah! Don't be stupid! Who could ever forget about someone like you!? You're special to us Aya-chan! Without you our lives wouldn't be complete! Neh Kakashi?"_

"_-Nod-"_

"_And besides...who else could beat me up when I say to them..." Gets right up into her face. "Every girl has a right to be ugly-But I'm afraid you abused the privilege." Amaya glared at Hira as he smiled. Amaya's parents sighed as Kakashi shook his head. Watching them run around the living room Kakashi spoke up._

"_Sometimes I don't think he gets the meaning of the word 'fear'...mind you I don't think he gets the meaning of most words." Amaya's parents laughed._

"_I heard that teme!" yelled Hira tripping over his feet as he talked._

"_I don't think he knows the meaning of multi-tasking either...and he calls himself a ninja."_

"_Careful Kakashi, a smart tongue does not mean you have a keen mind!" yelled Hira as he was being throttled by Amaya._

"_Ahhh something intelligent actually came out of his mouth!" yelled Amaya as she looked at her hands as if she'd been burnt. "Perhaps that is my destiny...to help all dumb people in need of help to raise their IQ higher than 50..."_

"_What's an IQ?"_

_-Blank looks-_

"_Ya know what forget being dumb or retarded...I don't think there is actually a word for what he is." _

"_Waaaa Ama-chan's so mean!"_

"_Bah at least I can spell the word mean!"_

"_I can to see its M-E-E-N! See I spelt it so-"–Whack- "Damn it not you too Ama-chan, what's so fun about hitting my head!?"_

"_I don't know I just like seeing your face afterwards..." shrugged Amaya._

"_Why I ought to...!"_

"_Whoa! What's going on in here?" asked a voice from the doorway. Kakashi and Amaya's parents turned to see most of the ninjas from their age group. Obito, Rin, Genma, Gai, Asuma, Anko, Kurenai and plenty of others that were hid behind them._

"_Mainly since Hira opened his mouth he's causing trouble again." said Amaya's father. "Thanks for coming guys!"_

"_Meh I heard there was cake so I came." answered Obito truthfully._

"_Huh dobe..."_

"_What did you call me Kakashi?!"_

"_I'm sorry I said..."_

"_Ah such youthfulness today! I see everyone is in the mood for a party!" _

"_Urgh. Shut. Up. GAI!" _

* * *

Amaya laughed at the memory. Standing up she swiped some imaginary dust from her trousers and looked around.

"I guess all I need now down here is some new furniture and it's all done." Looking outside she saw it was getting late. "I better hurry up and at least clean one bedroom tonight if I want somewhere to sleep." Making her way into the hallway she stood at the bottom of the dusty staircase. Looking at the steps she hoped they were stable. Stepping onto the first step she began her journey upstairs. After arriving at the top safely she looked left and right.

"Now which way was it? Oh yes!" Turning to her right she headed for the very last room. The boards creaked underneath her weight as she stopped outside the door.

"No spiders. No spiders. God I hope theres no spiders." Cringing she opened the door to the room to see dust, dust and guess what? More spider webs! Yay! Stepping into the room she coughed as she disturbed the dust lying on the floor. Looking around the room she noticed it hadn't changed much. Well apart from the fact where all her old stuff was now stood a huge gray, dusty blob. Sighing she walked further into the room only to trip on something. Falling flat on her face a dust cloud rose causing her to hack some more.

"Damn dust!"

Sitting up and wiping her face with her blue and white jacket she looked at what she had tripped over. A large leather book sat in the middle of the floor. Cocking her head to the side she reached out for it and dragged it towards her by the corner of its worn out cover. Tilting it in all different directions she thought on what it could be. On the front there was a large darkened buckle of some sort. Flicking it open she unfastened it a opened the front cover. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A dusty photo sat on the front page. Blowing on it a bit it became a bit clearer. A picture of a little baby fast asleep was asleep in some unknown person's arms as their head was cut off from the picture. Looking underneath the picture she read the caption.

'Baby Amaya with my darling Hikari Kobayashi-2 days old'

"Me and my mother...?" Tightening her fists she lifted one hand to her neck. "I will avenge you mother, father. No matter the cost." Lifting up the book once again another photo slipped out and onto the floor. Placing the book on the floor Amaya gently picked up the photograph and blew the dust off of it. Looking at it her eyes widened.

'Hira, Amaya and Kakashi'

"No way, is that, is that snot Hira has on his finger above my hair?" peering closer she drew back from it. "Ewww that's nasty! Next I see him I'll see how he likes that!" Looking at the photo Hira and Amaya had their arms around each other pulling goofy faces whilst Kakashi stood in his 'I'm too cool for a camera pose with his back slightly facing the camera with his hands in his pocket. There were leaves airborne and one was stuck in his white gravity defying hair. Wait...White gravity defying hair...

"You don't mean to tell me that...that ANBU who I kept bumping into was Kakashi? NO FREAKIN WAY! AHHHHH KAKASHI YOU DUNCE!!!" Amaya yelled as birds flew into the sky.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside a ramen shop**

An ANBU with white gravity defying hair looked up from reading his book and looked up to the sky to see a flock of birds fly away.

"Neh is something wrong Kakashi?" asked a fellow ANBU. Shaking his head Kakashi sighed.

"Nah I just thought I heard something." The other ANBU looked at him before shrugging and continued eating. Kakashi's black eye once again stared at the sky.

'_I think I owe Hira another visit.'_

***Sigh* At last! It took me about a week to write this cause I kept getting stuck at what to write! Yeah some of the jokes above were not mine and belong to . Erm I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I know I enjoyed writing it XD But leave some feedback or drop me a line cause it's really appreciated! And thanks for all the alerts I've been getting it makes me feel so happy! :D Anyway I will hopefully be updating more often but I have this college portfolio to do but If I get reviews then that helps with motivation! Once again thanks for reading!**

**Peace!**

_

* * *

_

* * *


End file.
